


Countdown

by Meatball



Series: SouMako Week 2015 [6]
Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, Graduate School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:40:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5041594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meatball/pseuds/Meatball
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 7 submission for SouMako Week 2015.</p><p>Prompt: Random selection from a prompt generator. I'm leaving this out because I think it's a little spoilery. See end notes.</p><p> </p><p>Makoto adjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder, nodding as Kyo answers, and heads down the stairs. He's been looking forward to this trip for weeks. Months, even. Two-and-a-half months. Two months, one week, three days. But who’s counting, right? He knew when they decided on their paths that their relationship would be long-distance for a while. They both knew and they'd agreed it was worth it. And it is.</p><p>But, god, if it wasn't such a pain in the ass.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Countdown

"Alright, Kyo. I'm walking out the door now. Yeah. Gonna grab some food and cof-," Makoto pauses outside his apartment while the man on the other line speaks. "Yeah. Chuo line. It said online it's about 3 hours 22 minutes and I should be on the one that leaves in-, " he checks his watch. "An hour-and-a-half? What time are you supposed to head out?"

Makoto adjusts the duffel bag on his shoulder, nodding as Kyo answers, and heads down the stairs. He's been looking forward to this trip for weeks. Months, even. Two-and-a-half months. Two months, one week, three days. But who’s counting, right? He knew when they decided on their paths that their relationship would be long-distance for a while. They both knew and they'd agreed it was worth it. And it is.

But, _god,_ if it wasn't such a pain in the ass.

Sousuke had agonized about the decision to go to Kyoto University for grad school, knowing that Makoto would be staying in Tokyo. Unfortunately, Makoto had known nothing about Sousuke's distress until he offhandedly asked about school one night and Sousuke just stared back at him, slack-jawed and reticent.

"Sou," Makoto had said gently, "It's fine. Let's sit and talk about it, okay?"

They settled in on the couch and Makoto sat quietly, urging Sousuke to talk by reminding him that Makoto isn't Rin and would not have a nervous breakdown if it was bad news.

"It's the best program for you, right?" Makoto had asked when Sousuke finished explaining.

"Yeah," his boyfriend nodded. "I mean, I could be fine to help Dad with the programs here but I think the Kyoto program is much better for us in the long run." Sousuke's lips pressed into a thin line.

Sousuke had given him the most incredulous look when Makoto agreed with no further questions and actively encouraged him to go.

"We're both going into a couple of intense years of school, Mako. You know that, right?"

"I know."

"It'll be weeks -- maybe months -- before we'd get enough time off to really be with each other."

That one had given him pause, but ultimately, they both came to the understanding that they’ll be better off in the long run. Besides, it’s only a three-hour trip, right?

_Only a three-hour trip, my ass._

They had both underestimated how not in sync their schedules would be. Moreover, Sousuke had even less free time than Makoto. It’s practically a miracle that the two of them managed to find an open week, let alone one where Sousuke’s brother wouldn’t be at the apartment. They’d have the place to themselves.

Of course, Makoto wouldn’t put it past Kyo to orchestrate such a convenient “coincidence.” This, the guy whose work travel suddenly got moved a day earlier and suggested to Makoto that he surprise Sou by coming in a day early himself.

He owes Kyo a night out.

 

* * *

 

By some stroke of luck, the usual long line at the coffee shop wasn’t there and Makoto manages to get to the station quite a bit earlier than planned and catches another train out. He texts Kyo and lets him know as much when he gets into his seat, settling in with some music, a snack, and a good book.

 

* * *

 

Makoto has tried everything to make the train ride go faster, short of tackling the engineer and pushing the buttons himself. The most obvious thing was sleep but he’d had too much coffee for that to happen. Reading didn’t work. He just kept looking the same three paragraphs of a story he otherwise loves so far over and over, making no sense of it. It didn’t even make him sleepy; only more agitated. Eating didn’t work. Not listening to music. Not playing a game. _Nothing._

On the plus side, he’s getting there a day earlier. And, small blessing it may be, on a train that’s going to get him there even earlier than planned! _Fucking awesome._

One more hour. He looks out the window, watching the scenery go by. He’d tried to fall asleep this way earlier, too, but, again, no such luck. His mind drifts off this time, thinking of Sousuke and how surprised he’ll be when he answers the door. And how Makoto’s going to greet him when that door opens. And every which way they’re going to fuck each other into oblivion all week.

A mischievous smile spreads across his face, turning into surprise as the PA calls his stop and he realizes they’re pulling into the station in a few minutes. _I should have started daydreaming about sex earlier._

He steps out onto the platform, duffel slung over his shoulder. A new wave of excitement washes over him. _Sousuke’s only a ten-minute walk away,_ he tells himself excitedly. Makoto would skip all the way there if his eventual embarrassment didn’t keep him from trying it. Sure, he can talk to his boyfriend practically everyday, even see him every day, despite the fact that there are hundreds of miles apart, and he does. And he’s grateful that he lives in a time when he can do such things.

But technology just can't hold a candle the real thing. Sousuke’s fingers on his skin. The comfort of his arms. The smell of his shampoo when Makoto nuzzles into his hair and the way his hair tickles Makoto’s nose. The warmth of Sousuke’s breath on his ear. The heat of his tongue when he runs it along Makoto’s lobes. The-

“You really should stop, Mako,” he mutters to himself. Each succeeding thought had brought on a new rush of warmth that, if left on its own, would probably lead to things inappropriate for public. Makoto looks at the route ahead and estimates another five minutes or so until he gets to the apartment.

Eager legs get him there in about four, but who’s counting?

The fifteen-second elevator ride is agonizing. Makoto spends the whole time fidgeting and carefully examining every ridge and crack along the pattern of the elevator’s ceiling. His nerves hit him with full force when the doors finally open to the tenth floor. All the energy he had to spare for fidgeting in the elevator drains away the second that the doors part and he freezes. _Deep breath, Makoto. You’re fine. He’s fine. We’re all. fine._ Makoto steps forward  two seconds before the doors close.

 _Two months. We haven’t been together in_ two months.

Every reunion scenario he’d dreamt up in the last several days evaporate from memory as he steps into the hallway.

_What do I do? What do I say? How do I kiss him? Should I just grab him? Does my breath stink?_

He stops and pouts at the last thought. He cups a hand over his nose and mouth and checks, deciding to pop a mint in just in case.

Makoto mentally prods himself to take the last dozen or so steps to the door. His pulse is in his throat by the time he pushes the button for the doorbell and he’s starting to doubt his own ability to stand.

“Coming!” A familiar muffled voice calls through the door.

Latches and locks come undone and the door opens. Downturned teal-green eyes and dark brown hair come into view.

“Makoto! You’re ear-mmph!” He never had a chance. In true rom-com fashion, Makoto drops his bag and launches himself at the poor unsuspecting man answering the door.

Makoto cups Sousuke’s jaw and presses their mouths together, slipping his tongue between lips parted in surprise. His tongue slides against the other, warm and firm. His fingers thread through dark brown locks, tugging lightly. It has been so long. So long since since he’s touched this skin, kissed these lips. Felt this heat. Makoto’s eyes flutter closed as he savors every sensation.

His skin tingles as blood rushes through him, the first warm tinges of arousal starting to pool in his stomach. Sousuke moans against his lips and Makoto answers back with his own as his fingers run down Sousuke's chest, tracing a path along the muscled planes of his stomach, before resting on his hip. Makoto presses against him, grinding their-

“Hey, who was at the d-,” A deep voice calls from around the corner of the hall, cutting off as the men in the doorway come into view. Makoto freezes, eyes flying open to shocked blue-green eyes looking directly back. He pulls away from the kiss, turning his head in the direction of the voice where he meets another pair of blue-green eyes and matching dark brown hair partially covered by a towel.

Makoto, consternation suddenly marring his face, turns back to the man he’d been kissing, then back to the other man at the other end of the hall, then back to the one in front of him. “Fuck!” he mutters, his eyes widening as realization dawns on him. He pushes away abruptly, stumbling back against the opposite wall.

“Kyo...suke?” His voice is a timid squeak as he speaks to the man he’d just had pinned to the wall. _Please say no. Please say no. Please-_

“Ah...yup.”

Makoto’s face falls completely. His hands fly to his quickly reddening face, covering a mouth wide open in shock. The three of them stand silently rooted while Makoto's gaze flicks back and forth between Sousuke and his brother.  His _twin_ brother.

“Ohmygod,” he says against his fingers. “Oh. _Mygod._ ” The full impact  of realization hits him. Makoto’s brain shuts down and puts his mouth on repeat, different iterations of the interjection coming out at an increasing rate. His skin is burning. He’s going to die of overheating. Makoto braces himself against the wall, unsure if his legs would hold. He fixes his eyes at Kyosuke.

“You’re not supposed to be here…,” Makoto breathes, voice barely above a whisper.

“ _You_ are a half-hour early,” Kyo answers, pushing away from the wall. “I’m still packing.”

“Half-an-hour?” A confused Sousuke pulls the towel from his head and finally takes the last few steps toward them, blinking at Makoto as if to make sure he was actually there. “You’re not supposed to be here until tomorrow.”

“Sou…” he calls weakly. “Oh my god. I’m so-,”

Kyosuke chuckles. “Surprise?”

 

* * *

 

It takes the twins almost five minutes to calm Makoto back down enough to guide him into the kitchen for a glass of water. Another three to get him to a state where he didn’t start turning red when he looked at either of them. Two more before Kyosuke excuses himself to finish packing and leaves the couple alone to sort everything else out.

“You’re _fine,_ Makoto,” Sousuke reassures him for the fiftieth time. “It's fine. Everything's fine.”

“I know, Sousuke,” Makoto sighs, he stretches long arms across the table, laying his head directly on its cool, comforting surface.  He turns his eyes to the Right Sousuke seated next to him. “It's just going to take me a couple more minutes.”

Sousuke runs his fingers through Makoto’s light brown hair. “So. Does that mean I can kiss you now?”

Makoto straightens up, slightly taken aback. They _hadn’t_ actually kissed yet since he got here. That's not counting the one that Sousuke planted on his head to calm him down.

He slumps back down on the table with a groan.

“I totally fucked this all up,” he laments, skin flushing again when he remembers how. “ _Four years,_ Sousuke! We’ve been together four years! You’d think I’d have this down by now.”

“Well, it took you four years,” Sousuke grins. “Honestly, we were surprised you didn’t confuse us sooner.”

Makoto narrows his eyes. “Really?”

“Really.”

Makoto considers Sousuke for a second, scrutinizing his expression for any tells.

“You guys had a bet, didn’t you?”

Sousuke deflates a little, then admits, “Yeah,” only slightly sheepishly.

Makoto sits up, slapping Sousuke’s bicep and feigning indignance. “You jerks!” After a moment, he grins and, raising his eyebrows, asks, “So, who won?”

“He did,” comes a voice from the doorway. Wrong Sousuke places his bag down, leans on the doorjamb, and crosses his arms, grinning at Makoto.

“You still owe me,” Sousuke reminds him. He glances at the bag. “You ready to go? We can walk you up to the station.” Makoto nods in agreement.

“Yeah,” he says. “And no. You guys stay here. I’m fine.”

Sousuke and Makoto get up from their seats as Kyosuke picks up his bag and checks his pockets. They walk with him to the front door. Kyosuke reaches his arms out for a hug from Makoto, who hesitates. “Come on, Mako,” Kyosuke smirks. “No kissing. Promise.” Makoto finally relents, with only a smidgen of embarrassment until Kyosuke says, “Thanks for the mint.” Sousuke does Makoto the favor of punching his brother’s shoulder.

Kyosuke snorts as he pulls away and turns to his brother expectantly. Sousuke stands in place, only raising an eyebrow in return. The stare at each other briefly before Kyosuke moves in.  

“I am _not_ doing this standoff with you today, Sou,” he says as he wraps his arms around his brother. “You guys have some catching up to do.” He nods in Makoto’s direction. “You take care of this guy, okay?”

“I will,” Sousuke promises as they part..

Makoto smiles warmly at Kyosuke, embarrassment temporarily forgotten, grateful for his support despite some -- mishaps along the way. “Thanks, Kyo.”

Kyosuke shoots him a grin of acknowledgement before turning back to Sousuke, his face growing serious.

“He's  _really_ missed you.”

Kyosuke’s laughter rings down the hall and into the apartment as Makoto throws his arms in the air and walks away with a wail of “Oh. Mygod.”

Forget that night out.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt: idontevenswim: im dating your twin and i confused you with them & smooched u AU
> 
> It's a little bit off from the original prompt but the spirit is there!
> 
> Love and constructive criticism always welcome (especially the latter)! 
> 
> You can find me on [The Tumblrs](http://idontevenswim.tumblr.com)


End file.
